


The Accident

by P1nkPumpkin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Oliver, Blood and Injury, Confused Oliver, F/M, Injured Felicity, Joking Barry and Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1nkPumpkin/pseuds/P1nkPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Barry every week train together But when Felicity wants to help she gets hurt. (Olicity) (Angry Oliver) (Barry and Felicity Joking) (One Shot )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

It became a normal thing that once a week Oliver and Barry would train out in the old amended warehouse. One week Felicity went with Oliver to Central City so she could visit.

They walked into Star Labs. They greeted everyone. Oliver said they should get started, and Felicity piped in, “Why don’t I go with?” 

And before Oliver could reason, Barry said “Yeah, that’d be so much fun. You should come.”

“No! No! No! It is too dangerous; you could get hurt.” Said Oliver, concerned.

“Oliver, I want to do this. I am an adult and I make my own decisions.”

“Felicity, don’t go there.” Said Oliver, getting angry.

“I want to do this. Besides, maybe I will learn something useful.”

Oliver eventually conceded and let her come. 

When they pulled up at the warehouse, Barry was already there. Barry started talking and said, “You know, I could have given you a ride.”

Felicity responded with a smile, “Yeah, but at the risk of losing my shirt.”

“Wait, what?” Oliver said, concerned, but Barry and Felicity just chuckled and continued talking.

They walked into the building, and there were knives and arrows everywhere. Oliver said that he would throw a knife or shoot an arrow and Barry would catch it, but that he had to be careful because he would be shot from behind. First Oliver shot and threw stuff, but then Felicity wanted to try. Oliver did not want her to get hurt, but after lots of begging from both Felicity and Barry, he decided to let her throw the knives.

Felicity was having so much fun throwing the knives, but was a little worried that Barry might get hurt. Both Barry and Oliver told her that he would be fine, so she just enjoyed it. It was easy to throw them since Oliver showed her how, so just she threw them over and over again. Suddenly she threw one and Barry hit it instead of catching it, and it bounced back.

It went straight at her and stabbed her straight in the forearm. She fell. Oliver saw her fall and dropped his bow and arrow, falling to her side. She was bleeding badly. Oliver started screaming at Barry about how stupid it was to hit the knife instead of catching it, and then yelled at him to get the first-aid kit.

When Barry gave Oliver the first-aid kit, Oliver opened the box, grabbing a bandage and some blood-stop that he’d put in there. 

He told Felicity, “This is going to hurt.” He pulled the knife out. “Looks like it missed everything important.” He put the blood-stop in the wound, then wrapped it and said, “That should hold it until I can get you back to Star Labs.” 

He picked her up and walked to his car, which he had parked out back. He opened the passenger’s door, set her in, and then he sat in the driver’s to drive back to Star Labs.

(1/?)


End file.
